Call of Duty: Legacy of TAU
by Tony2Saints
Summary: In this series a new threat had hit around the world by the Western Russians, and its only up to the Tactical Assault Unit to stop the terrorist threats of makarov.


It's a warm morning in washington D.C on April 14, 2013, 10:45 am. The U.S. citizens are walking peacefully to their jobs without a problem. A family of tourists are standing in front of the jefferson memorial.

"Alright family...time to take our family photo!" The father says to his family

The family huddles together to take the the picture and they all say "ready!"

"Okay", the father responds to his family, 1...2...

Boom! right before the father says 3 a missile launches into the Jefferson Memorial…

Panic starts to erupt in the streets, police officers tried to stop the panicking crowds, but things gotten worse every time a missile has been shot from the sky.

Meanwhile at the white house, the secret service got a hold of the president in the white house informing him what is happening in washington.

"Mr. President we have to get you safe!" The agent cried out

"What's going on out there?" President Obama asked

"We're being under attack!" The agent answered

"By who?" The President asked

"We don't know yet, but we first have to get you to safety first, the local authorities have reported that a small team of hostiles are coming this way we gotta move now!" The agent cried out

The Agent grabs the panicking president and escorts him and the first lady to the saferoom. Walking down the sharp corners of the hallways leading up to the oval office.

"Were almost there Mr. president just one more door and you'll be safe as…

Just as the agent was about to finish his sentence, a flash bang has just been thrown to their direction and five enemy soldiers appeared by busting out the oval office's windows.

After getting his sensibility back, the agent shouts out to the president "Get to cover!"... Everyone else protect the president and the first lady!

The agent pulls out his Five-Seven, shooting back at the enemy trying to clear a open spot for to escort the president. During the firefight one of the hostiles throws a grenade to the secret service. The agent who is with the president throws the grenade back at the enemy, which kills the squad ending the fight.

"Clear!" the agent says

The president and the first lady hurries up to the saferoom door. As the president was about to head into the secret passage the president says to the agent "Thank you for all your service." "I will acondomate you for all your support for me, my wife, and the country."

"It'll be a honor sir." The agent says with a straight face "But for now I have to help the rest of the police department."

[The agent is about to exit]

"Wait before you go I need you to help my daughters to get out of their school, if they went after me and my wife then they'll go after for them next." The president pleaded

"You can count on me sir." The agent says

"Thank you..er.. I didn't get your name." the president asks

"My name is captain Alex Arellano, but some call me Bio." Bio answers with a proud facial expression.

The president and the first lady finally heads into the safe room. When the president saw everyone in the room their emotions were running high. Some were sad, because they can't contact their families and some were scared, because of the all of the destruction.

[The president walks up to the general Shepard]

"Is the Army here for support?" The president asks

"Only the 101st will be here in T minus 10 minutes." General Shepard answers

"I don't think they can hold them off." President Obama says with unconfidence

"Don't worry Mr. president we have the three best men leading the 101st." General shepard says

"Three men really…. how are they exactly?" President Obama asks surprisingly

"One of them is Cpt. Molitor, resides in Houston, Texas and has been trained in hand to hand combat. Codename Apex."

"Why do they call him Apex?" President Obama asks

"He can snipe his enemies well, but he mostly uses assault rifles." General Shepard explains

"The second man is Sgt. Sudler, resides in Brooklyn, New York. He has been trained as a good marksman and uses his ammo wisely. Codename Thumper."

"The third man is Lgt. Ulloa, resides in Los Angeles, California. Ulloa has been trained in mental and physical toughness. Codename Chino."

'Hmm… sounds like their qualified for this." President Obama says

"They've been training for this since the year 2002 sir." General Shepard explains

"What kind of group are they?" First lady Obama asked in curiously

"They are the Tactical Assault Unit… T.A.U ." General Shepard answers

"So are you sure they can handle this General?" President Obama asks in concern

"I'm sure of it mr. President." General Shepard answered

"Well get to it then, we need to get those birds in the sky!" President Obama ordered

Meanwhile in one of the twelve armored up military Jeeps….

The three operatives that were mentioned earlier in the episode are in a military jeep preparing to take down the attackers. Apex had his Scar-L with a ACOG scope attachment to it. Thumper was holding his M4-A1 with a hybrid sight attached to it, also with a grip to his steady aim. Finally Chino had his ACR 6.8 with a red dot attached to it

[Apex starts to explain the plan]

"Alright, since the enemy have choppers in the sky the navy will give air support for the Jets when they take off from the ships. Once we get to the battle zone many of the rangers will be in the jeeps using the mini-gun turrets and the marines will be on foot with us. After that the 6 man group which includes the three of us, will secure the perimeter of the white house and eliminate the hostiles there. By the time we're done with that the enemy attackers would be out of Washington.. got it!" Apex explains

" Got it!" Thumper and Chino shouted out with confidence

5 minutes later….

When T.A.U arrived at Washington they were suppressing heavy fire. Bullets were penetrating through all of the jeeps windows and doors causing several marines who were using the jeeps for cover wounded, but not critical.

"They really don't want us near the white house." Thumper says

"Yeah, but not for long." Apex says "Chino call in the chopper."

"I'm on it!" Chino shouts

"Hotel 6 this is Metal 0-1 one we're suppressing heavy fire at the capitol building we need assistance!" Chino orders

"Roger that Metal 0-1 targets are locked on." Pilot says

[Hotel 6 appears and fired its mini gun turrets at the hostiles]

"Metal 0-1 you are clear to advance." Pilot says

"Copied that Hotel 6, meet us at the white house and take down the hostiles from there." Chino orders

"You heard the man lets move up!" Thumper orders

The whole platoon advanced through the bloodied streets with bodies of enemy soldiers many of them looked middled aged. When they got to the white house many of the hostiles who were assigned to take out the president were dead. Only about seven hostels were alive, but they surrender by saying surrender in a different language.

"You know what to do, six man group with me." Apex ordered

[Six man group enters the white house]

"Man look at this place it's totally wrecked, where do you think the president is at?" Chino asks

"He's in the safe room come on." Apex ordered

[Six man group enters oval office]

"There's the door, Thumper knock on it." Apex ordered

[Thumper knocks on the door and the president and general Shepard appears out of the door]

"So it'll appears that these are the men you were talking about general." President Obama says

"Yes sir." General Shepard says

"Mister president it's an honor of meeting you." Thumper says

"I like your gratitude soldier." President obama says

"So is the battle over?" President Obama asks

"Almost sir, the rest of 101st are cleaning up the rest of the enemies."Apex says

"Um… have you seen my daughters?" President Obama asks

"No sir" Apex replied

"Know wonder there were less hostiles in this area, sir they're after your daughters!" Thumper says

"Well we don't have time to waste we gotta move know, come on men!" Apex ordered

"Wait, look I see a car coming this way!" Chino shouts

[The car stops and Bio and the Obama daughters open the car doors]

[The two sisters saw their father and mother, so they run up and hug and kiss them]

[Bio comes up toward everyone and then the president shakes Bio's hand]

"We all thought you were a goner captain." General Shepard says

"Hey, like I said before it's no problem." Bio says

[Bio looks toward the T.A.U operatives and greets them]

"Agent Arellano, but you can call me Bio."

"Well Bio, I'm Apex, this is Thumper and this is Chino."  
"So did you had backup with you for to save these girls?" Apex asks

"Yeah, but it was me who was the last one standing the rest were dead or critically wounded, but they're being treated." Bio answers

"And you drove in the battle zone to get here?" Thumper asks

"Yes" Bio says

"Well I like stuff Bio, how about you joining T.A.U?" Apex asks

"... I'm in." Bio says

"Well get ready, because I think world war three just started." Chino says

[All four men looked at the outside of the gaping whole of the oval office]

I hope u all like episode 1


End file.
